Federico III
Federico de Vandimion (フェデリコ・ド・ヴァンディミオン Federiko do Vandimion) is the head of the illustrious Vandimion family, the wealthiest noble clan in Berserk. He is father to Farnese, Magnifico, Giorgio, Poliziano and (secretly) Serpico. Appearance Federico is a severe-looking man, with a thick beard and mustache neatly trimmed under narrowed eyes, and his face framed by wavy hair. Federico is tall and lean. He is finely dressed at all times, being a wealthy man who can afford it. Personality Apparently a cold, uncaring man, he was always working hard to ensure his vast fortune is secure and thus, leaving no time to raise Farnese properly. In truth, he was actually frightened of his ill-tempered daughter, as revealed by his wife to Farnese. His uncaring behavior towards his family is likewise returned to him, with the exception of Farnese, who asked Guts to protect her family when Kushan beasts invaded their noble's ball. He appears to be difficult to please as with the case of Magnifico. However, he does possess some honor as he thanked Guts and his friends for their help, and is shown to possess some care for Farnese as shown when he dismissed the idea of her being a witch with excuses, something that Guts complimented on saying that he is tough. He is noted by his wife to be an obsessive control freak, though few people know this, and that everything he surveys must be under his distinct control or he cannot focus. This is why Farnese agitates him so, as the "Disaster Child" was unpredictable, violent, and seemingly could not be restrained except by her aid, Serpico. Background Years ago, he had an affair with a lower-class woman that resulted in the birth of Serpico, to whom he granted a noble title in exchange for keeping their relation a secret. His reason was that his three sons were already fighting each other to be his heir and the family could not afford to have another candidate. He did, however, provide Serpico with proper education and a decent life, which was all Serpico's mother hoped for. Federico relied on Serpico to look after Farnese and keep her out of troubles. Story Millennium Falcon Arc Federico is first introduced in Serpico's backstory as his father, before making his in-person debut at Vritannis, lecturing his son Magnifico on why he has not been given the privileges of his two older brothers. Meanwhile, Farnese hopes to visit her father and secure some favor from him so that she and Guts' crew may gain a ship to get to Skellig with, but upon seeing her, Federico is cold and immediately exerts his will over her and commands her to return to her chambers. Farnese, long since developed into a woman that cannot defy authority and having let go of her pyromania and sadistic streak, cannot find it in herself to defy him, but works the situation to her advantage as best she can. With the aid of Magnifico and, more proactively, Roderick, she succeeds in securing a ship for Guts and his crew, at the cost of her inclusion in it in accordance with her father's controlling desires. Federico's words earlier had a humiliating and emasculating effect on Magnifico, who seized on his sister's return in order to impress Federico and draw out some praise and privelege. Federico however, would be unimpressed, especially as Farnese disappeared at a critical moment. He and the party goers were terrified by the arrival of the Kushan tigers sent to kill everybody. Farnese manages to take the initiative and uses a silver candlestick to attack it. Guts and co. manage to arrive in time to fend off the tigers and stop the Kushan from massacring everybody present. Federico has everybody applaud Guts and co. for saving their lives. In order to dissuade others from believing Farnese is a witch, he says the magic used and the elves present were just an illusion made by the Kushan. Federico and everybody else present is shocked by the sudden appearance of Emperor Ganishka who declares war against them all. He and his family manage to safely escape the ballroom. Federico is present with the other nobles after the reborn Band of the Falcon manages to defeat the Kushan force sent to invade Vritannis. He tells Griffith that even though Midland has the right to command forces within its territory, the war against the Kushan is a Holy War involving multiple countries affiliated with the Holy See and so the Pontiff should be the one commanding all of the armies. Just then, the Pontiff arrives to everybody's shock and the entire crowd is left stupefied as the Pontiff bows down before Griffith. Federico is left speechless as the Pontiff declares Griffith the Falcon of Light and their Savior. References es:Federico de Vandimion III Category:Humans Federico de Vandimion III Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters